Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
| running time = 152 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = $1,331,767,993 | preceded by = Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens | followed by = Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker }} Star Wars Episode VIII is an American feature film of the science fiction and fantasy genres. It is the eighth live-action feature film in the growing Star Wars universe, the ninth theatrically released film if one includes 2007's Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and the twelfth Star Wars movie in total, including television movies such as the Star Wars Holiday Special, The Ewok Adventure, and Ewoks: The Battle for Endor. It is the second film in the franchise produced under the ownership of Walt Disney Productions and follows the 2015 mega-blockbuster Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. The film was written and directed by Rian Johnson and slated for a December 15th, 2017 theatrical release. The movie features many returning stars from Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens including Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker, Carrie Fisher as General Leia Organa, Adam Driver as Kylo Ren, Daisy Ridley as Rey, John Boyega as Finn, Oscar Isaac as Poe Dameron, Lupita Nyong'o as Maz Kanata, Domhnall Gleeson as General Hux, Anthony Daniels as C-3PO, Gwendoline Christie as Captain Phasma, and Andy Serkis as Supreme Leader Snoke. New cast members branching out into the Star Wars universe for this eighth installment include Benicio Del Toro, Laura Dern, and Kelly Marie Tran. Star Wars.com; "Star Wars Episode VIII Now Filming"; February 15th, 2016. Plot Cast Notes * The Star Wars franchise was created and developed by filmmaker George Lucas. On October 30th, 2012, George Lucas announced the sale of Lucasfilm to the Walt Disney Company for 4.05 billion dollars. The development of Star Wars episodes VII-IX were announced. * "Episode VIII" redirects to this page. * The production announcement for filming on Episode VIII began on President's Day, February 15th, 2016. A teaser clip was presented on YouTube, which showed Luke Skywalker and Rey from the end of Star Wars: The Force Awakens, and then cuts to a shot of director Rian Johnson. YouTube.com; Star Wars: Episode VIII; Production announcement. * Principal filming for Star Wars Episode VIII began on February 15th, 2016. Filming began at Pinewood Studios in Buckinghamshire, England. * The final casting call for the film included returning stars from Episode VII, Mark Hamill, Carrie Fisher, Adam Driver, Daisy Ridley, John Boyega, Oscar Isaac, Lupita Nyong'o, Domhnall Gleeson, Anthony Daniels, Gwendoline Christie, and Andy Serkis. New cast members branching out into the Star Wars universe for this eighth installment include Benicio Del Toro, Laura Dern, and Kelly Marie Tran. Hollywood Reporter.com; "'Star Wars: Episode VIII' Adds Benicio Del Toro, Laura Dern"; February 15th, 2016; Ford, Rebecca; 6:14 am PT. * It was announced on February 15th, 2016 that Kathleen Kennedy and Ram Bergman would produce the film with J.J. Abrams, Jason McGatlin and Tom Karnowski as executive producers. Steve Yedlin was announced as the director of photography with Bob Ducsay as editor, Rick Heinrichs as production designer, Peter Swords King as hair and makeup designer and Michael Kaplan as costume designer. * Director Rian Johnson posted on Twitter on February 15th, 2016 that shooting on day one of Episode VIII had been completed. He jokingly posted, "Day one in the can! Meaning we finished, not that we filmed it in a toilet. Though I'm not saying we didn't. Ok I should stop typing now." Twitter.com; @Rianjohnson; Day 1 of filming on Star Wars Episode VIII complete. * Episode VIII is the first film in the entire Star Wars franchise to pick up immediately following the events of a previous film. All other films are spaced several years apart from one another. Actress Daisy Ridley, who plays Rey, jokingly announced that the entire movie would be two hours of Rey and Luke Skywalker staring at one another. Hollywood Reporter; Yahoo News; "'Star Wars': Daisy Ridley Promises More Luke Skywalker in 'Episode VIII'"; McMillan, Graeme (3-01-2016). * On January 23rd, 2017, director Rian Johnson announced the official title to episode eight as The Last Jedi. The announcement was accompanied by the first teaser post featuring the new title. Collider.com; 'Star Wars: Episode VIII' Title and First Poster Revealed; Trumbore, Dave (1-23-2017). * The first official trailer for the film was released on April 14th, 2017. It was also screened at the Star Wars: Celebration convention held in Orlando, Florida. The Verge.com; "Star Wars: The Last Jedi’s first trailer is here"; Liptak, Andrew (4-14-2017). * A new trailer for Episode VIII premiered on October 9th, 2017 on Monday Night Football. * Advanced ticket purchases for this film went on sale on the morning of Tuesday, October 10th, 2017. They sold out within minutes. * At its widest release, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi was screened in 4,232 theaters. It had been in major market release for a total of 12.7 weeks (89 days). Box Office Mojo; Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi. Domestic Summary. * Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi became available on Blu-ray on March 27th, 2018. It was also made available for purchase as a digital download on Star Wars.com and Amazon.com, which included bonus content. Star Wars.com; Star Wars Store; Digital download.Amazon.com; Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi; Amazon Prime. HD download. * The "S-T--Star W--Wars W--Wars" episode of the ABC comedy series Speechless featured two of the main characters attending the world premiere of Star Wars: The Last Jedi. One of the two brothers, Ray DiMeo, only got in because of the timely graciousness of movie director and super-geek Kevin Smith. IMDB; Speechless; December 6th, 2017. "S-T--Star W--Wars W--Wars". Adaptations Official adaptations * Star Wars: The Last Jedi Vol 1 * Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition * Star Wars: The Last Jedi: A Junior Novel * Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Graphic Novel Adaptation * Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey * Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Rose and Finn's Secret Mission Spin-offs * Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Storms of Crait 1 Reference media * Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Heroes of the Galaxy * Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections * Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary Related pages * Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi/Gallery Recommendations * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi * Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens See also External Links * * Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi at Wikipedia * References Keywords Extraterrestrial | Jedi | Lightsaber | Planet | Space ship ----